


It's Not a Quirk, It's Alchemy [Side Stuff]

by FireFlowerLilly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlowerLilly/pseuds/FireFlowerLilly
Summary: This is just noncannon stuff for my fanfic  "It's Not a Quirk, It's Alchemy".This little fic will contain memes, headcanons, one-shots, AUs, and pretty much anything else I can think of.Honestly, you shouldn't take this too seriously, this is just for fun and for exploring ideas that I can't use in the main fic.





	1. AU [1] Homunculus!Reader

Soot spread across the already smoky sky over the city. The flames licked higher and higher as they found new things to consume and use as fuel. The screams of the citizens had ceased, leaving behind only a silence that seemed to deafen the boy with golden hair. His equally golden eyes scanned the area, looking for any familiar faces, hoping that they were okay. He quickly found a large suit of armor underneath a big slab of concrete, trying to get out. “AL!” The blonde yelled out, running to his younger brother’s side. “Are you OK?” He asked, pushing the slab off of his sibling.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alphonse said, standing up. “Where’s [Name]?”

“Looking for me?” A familiar voice rang out amongst the blazing fires and crumbling buildings. Turning their heads, the Elric brothers expected to see their friend in pain or shock and terror written all over her face, but what they saw was much different. There she stood, oozing confidence, on top of a pile of broken buildings, a smirk on he face.

“Oh, I’m sorry, where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. You might know me as [Name] [Last name].” She said, ripping off her regular clothes, revealing a long, black  dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of black opera gloves, with her clothing connected by red, vein-like lines that ended with circles. But what stood out the most was a small tattoo on the right side of her chest, depicting a winged serpent eating its own tail, wrapped around a six-pointed star. “But I might have stretched the truth there just a little bit. Because that is not my only name. And by the look on your face, it seems like you have realised who I really am.”

The blonde boy looked at who he used to call his best friend, crush, and potential girlfriend. But now that he knew what she really was, he knew everything about how he felt about her would change. Baring his teeth, he growled, as the monster in human form seemed almost delighted at his despair, almost as if she had been waiting for this for a long time. Just one word, dripping with venom, escaped his lips.

 

“ _ Pride _ .”


	2. AU [2] Magical Girl!Reader

Who’s ready for magical lesbians and suffering?

 

**Title** : || My Wish to You ||

**AU** : Madoka Magica AU

**Pairing** : Edward x Reader, Mami x Reader(?)

**Story type** : Angst/Romance

**Warning(s)** : depression, death

 

\--

 

You stared at the horrific scene in front of you, tears in your eyes and breath hitched in your throat. The flames licked higher and higher, sending toxic fumes into the air. Buildings were barely held up by broken walls and stray lampposts. The pounding of your heart seemed to deafen you as you gripped onto the large piece of concrete that had trapped your best friend under it, crushing him. The world truly had gone to hell, hadn’t it?

_ “[Name] [Last name], do you want to become a magical girl?” _

You woke up, startled by the voice in your head. Just who was that? “[Name]... Are you OK?”

Turning your head towards the left you saw Al look at you, worry in his voice. The younger brother had sat down right beside Ed’s bed. Oh, right. You had arrived at a hotel last night. “You looked like you were having a bad dream.”

You sighed. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.” You assured the male with a smile. “Like you said, it was just a dream.”

“Oh… Okay.”

 

\--

 

All day you tried to think of whose voice you heard in your dream. You’d never heard that voice before so it couldn’t have been someone you knew. But if that was true then how did it seem to know your name? Despite racking your brain for hours to find an answer, you couldn’t think of anything. Deciding it wasn’t worth worrying about, you stepped into the hotel’s bathroom. You hoped a nice, hot shower would ease your mind and let you rest peacefully tonight. Before you could turn on the water, you noticed a pair of ominous, unblinking magenta eyes peering at you through the clouded window. Startled by the figure’s sudden appearance, you let out a schriek, notifying the two brothers in the other room.

“[Name]!” You heard Ed yell before he bursted through the door, finding you on the floor, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Despite yours and his embarrassment, he still helped you stand up. “What happened?”

“I saw something outside.” But when you turned your eyes towards the window, you saw nothing. “I-it was there just a second ago.”

“Well, whatever it was, it’s gone now. Are you sure it wasn’t a bird or something?”

“Birds don’t have pink eyes.” You said firmly.

 

\--

 

That night you couldn’t sleep. Perhaps it was because your mind was still on the incident in the bathroom, but whatever it was, you couldn’t rest.

Minutes felt like hours and your body screamed for sleep, but your mind was well awake. You even tried to strike a conversation with Al, but it ended soon and left between you was a rather awkward air of silence. Deciding that maybe you just needed some fresh air, you put on a coat and left the hotel. Of course, you told Al where you were going so he didn’t have to worry.

The cold night air of Central was refreshing and something you very clearly needed. You could think much clearer now and felt a lot more relaxed. Maybe you really were just seeing things. That nightmare really through you for a loop. You placed your hands in the pockets of your coat before inhaling deeply. Yeah. It’s all nothing more than an illusion. It’s all fake, just something your imagination cooked up. You could go back to sleep now.

But when you turned around, you didn’t recognise the street you were on. Did you seriously not pay attention to where you were going? Mentally slapping yourself for such a stupid mistake, you began walking back from where you came. You weren’t outside for that long, so you couldn’t be that far away from the hotel.

Looking around the corner, you spotted the right street, with the hotel just in eyesight.  _ Well, that was easy. What was I even worried about?  _ You said to yourself as you crossed the empty street. But when you opened your eyes, you were still on the other side of the road.  _ What the… I’m certain I crossed this road. _

With every step you took, the hotel seemed to get further and further away, like you were walking backwards. “What the hell is going on here?” You said to yourself, getting more anxious with each passing second. The world around you seemed to twist and turn, the colours melting into a mess of black and white.

The world truly had gone to hell, hadn’t it?

_ “[Name]!” _

There it was again. That voice.

_ “[Name]!” _

The sounds of small feet repeatedly hitting the ground rand in your ears as you squatted down on the ground, with your eyes shut and hands on your head, the illusions around you becoming more and more real and overwhelming. The world you found yourself in wasn’t the familiar nighttime streets of Central anymore, but a messed up dimension of various shapes and colours, like a bad drug trip.

_ “[Name]! Thank goodness I found you!” _ The voice said, right in front of you this time. Opening your eyes you saw a rather strange creature. It looked like a cat, but not like any of the cats you’ve seen Al try to hide in his armor body. With its sleek and white body, large fluffy tail and large head, it looked like a stuffed toy, but it was undoubtedly alive.

“Who… Who are you?” You asked cautiously, still trying to figure out what was going on.

_ “I’m Kyubey. [Name] [Last name], do you want to become a magical girl?” _

“Kyubey, really.” A new voice called out from the darkness. This one was much more gentle and feminine, however. “Can’t you at least wait until I’ve finished off this witch to ask her to make a contract? She’s so scared she probably can’t give you an answer.” Out of the shadows stepped a girl about your age, maybe a year older. It was hard to describe her as anything other than beautiful. Her blonde hair was separated into two drill-shaped twintails and her yellow eyes gave off an aura of kindness and gentleness. “I’m Mami Tomoe. Nice to meet you.” She said, smiling, and offered you and hand to help you stand up.

 

\--

 

“TIro finale!”

Pulling the trigger on her massive gun, Mami finished off the witch that had trapped you in its labyrinth. As the world around you turned back to normal, you sighed in relief, seeing that you were back in front of your hotel.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Mami said having transformed back into her normal clothes. “Normally I would have taken care of all the witches in the area before someone got trapped in a labyrinth.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” You assured her. “If it wasn’t for you, I’d most likely be dead right now.” You stayed silent for a second, trying to think of something. “How about we meet up tomorrow? I should repay you for saving my life.”

“Aww. That’s nice of you, but you don’t have to.” Mami said. “I’m just doing my job.”

“Hey, don’t be like that.” You teased. “I wouldn’t be a good alchemist if I didn’t follow the law of equivalent exchange, would I? Tell you what, let’s meet up at a nearby cafe tomorrow and I’ll buy you whatever drinks and cakes you want.”

Mami laughed. “Alright. It’s a date.”

And with that Mami and Kyubey left, leaving you to go back to your room.

“Oh, you’re back.” Al said relieved. “Do you feel any better?”

You smiled. “Yeah. Yes I do.”

 

\--

 

The next morning you, Ed and Al checked out of your hotel, and looked for a place to get breakfast. When you found the place, you began looking around, waiting for the familiar blonde. ”What’s up with you lately? You’ve been acting weird all morning.” Ed asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just waiting for someone.”

And speak of the devil, as soon as you said those words, a familiar face came around the corner. “Mami! Over here!” You called out.

“Wow. You’ve got quite a taste in cafes, huh?” She laughed. “I come here all the time.”

“[Name], who is this?” Ed asked, a little suspicious that [Name] apparently invited someone he’d never met to their table like they’re best friends.

“Sorry. I forgot to introduce you.” You apologised. “Ed, Al, this is Mami. We met yesterday. She helped me out and I promised her that I’d pay her back.”

Breakfast went great. Despite Ed’s initial doubts about her, Mami got along swimmingly with everyone. In less than an hour, they were talking like they’d been the best of friends their whole lives.

“Next time we hang out, we should do it at my place. I recently got some really good herbal tea and I have the perfect cake to go with it.” Mami offered.

“That’d be wonderful.” You said. As you were chatting, Mami’s face suddenly turned more serious.

“Sorry, guys, but I have to go.” She said as she stood up from her seat and picked up her things. “Thanks again, [Name], for the tea and cake. I hope to see you again soon.”

 

\--

 

Later that night you were paid an unexpected visit by the familiar white cat creature.  _ “[Name], Mami is waiting outside for you. She needs to talk to you.” _

Not wanting to keep her waiting, you followed the small creature. When you spotted the blonde girl, you asked why she came to you this late.

“Your friends didn’t follow you, did they?” She asked.

“Uhh… No. Why’d you ask that?” You questioned, getting suspicious of Mami and what she was planning.

“Nothing. I need to talk to you about something really important.”

 

\--

 

Mami explained everything to you. About how she is a magical girl who hunts witches and their familiars. That she receives Grief Seeds in exchange for killing them. And how she was granted one wish in exchange for becoming a magical girl and choosing this new lifestyle.

“I understand if all of this a lot to take in at once.” Mami said as she sipped on her tea.

“If I decide to become a magical girl, I get one wish, right?” You asked.

_ “That’s correct.” _ Kyubey answered. _ “I can fulfil any wish you have, provided that you have enough potential within you. But you shouldn’t worry about that. You’ve got plenty of it.” _

“Please know that we’re not forcing you to become a magical girl.” Mami butted in. “It’s your choice to make. I just wanted you to know the consequences of such a deal.”

“Now, if I do make a wish, does it have to be for myself?” You asked. “Let’s say that - and this is just an example - I knew somebody who I really cared about had it way worse than me. Could I make my wish for them to get better? That they wouldn’t be in pain anymore?”

_ “Sure you can.” _ Kyubey’s words cheered you up.  _ “There’s no rule that says that a wish should only benefit the the one who makes it.” _

“But...” Mami spoke seriously. “You have to think about the reason why you’re making that wish. Do you really want them to get better, or do you want them to feel indebted to you?”

Mami’s harsh words cut through you, making you think about what she was saying. “Sorry about that. But you really should think about the reasons why you’re making such a wish.”

“I’ll think about it.” You said as you stared at your tea.

_ “Well, the sooner you make your wish, the better it is for me.” _

“Come on Kyubey. No girl likes a guy who rushes things.” Mami and you laughed.

 

\--

 

The days flew by as you joined Mami in her witch hunts day after day. She truly was like your magical girl senior, while you were just a first year, just learning the ropes. By this point you really considered becoming a magical girl and fight alongside Mami against the witches. And with your wish you could get Ed and Al their bodies back. Everything was perfect.

But you’d soon learn that being a magical girl wasn’t as great as you imagined.

 

\--

 

The day started off just like any other. Never in your life could you have imagined that on this day you’d lose one of your closest and dearest friends.

“Off to see Mami again, huh?” Ed asked as you stepped out the door.

“What? Are you jealous?” You asked, laughing as Ed’s face turned red.

“N-no. Of course not.” He shot back. “I don’t even care what you talk about during your little “dates”.”

You laughed before giving him a little peck on the cheek. “Don’t worry about that. We’re just doing girl stuff. When I get back, we’ll go eat out.”

“Ready to go?” Mami said as you exited the front door.

“Mhm.” You hummed.

“Don’t worry about your girlfriend. She’ll be back in just a little while.” Mami called out to the blushing Ed, who was looking out the window.

 

\--

 

“So why are we following them again?” Al asked as he and his brother peeked around the building’s corner, keeping their eyes on the two girls in front of them.

“Something isn’t sitting right with me. Whenever [Name] comes back from their “girl stuff”, she always scratches and bruises on her.” Ed said. “I’m going to find out what they’re really doing.”

“Is this the place?” You asked as Mami put away her Soul Gem.

“Yeah. A witch is going to appear here.” She said as you looked at the hospital’s walls.

_ “The witch hasn’t hatched yet.” _ Kyubey spoke in your head.  _ “Too much magic can disturb the egg. I suggest you don’t transform until you find it.” _

Entering the labyrinth was something you never liked. The world you knew melted away and became a like a nightmare. But you knew you had to do this so the witch couldn’t harm anyone.

“Mami. I’ve been thinking about my wish.” You said as you walked behind her.

“That’s nice. So you’ve decided to become a magical girl, huh?”

“Yes. I want to be just like you. You’re so cool and always know what to do. You’re one of the braves people I know.” Mami stopped walking all of a sudden.

“Being a magical girl isn’t easy, you know? You’ll get hurt, you won’t have time to go on dates or hang out with friends because you’ll be fighting the witches from here on out.” She said without hesitation. “You may think I’m brave, but that’s just not true. I just act tough. No one really knows what I’m going through. All I can do is cry alone.” She turned around to face you, tears in her eyes. “Will you really fight alongside with me? Will you really stay with me?” She asked, holding your hands.

“Yeah. If someone like me will do.”

“Alright. After I’m done with this witch, let’s celebrate us becoming a magical girl duo!”

You laughed. “It’s a date.”

 

\--

 

“Tiro finale!”

The bullet shot through the witch’s chest before it became entangled in ribbons. However, the witch had one more ace up its sleeve as from its mouth sprang an even larger monster with sharp teeth and dove down to meet Mami face to face. All you could do is watch on in horror as the witch leaned forward and bit down on Mami’s neck. Mami’s body titched in the monster’s mouth before the head and neck were separated. Her body dropped on the floor before the witch dived down and devoured the rest of Mami. Once it was done with her, the monster set its eyes on you.

_ “[Name], quick! Make a wish!”  _ Kyubey yelled out.

“I wish… I wish that Ed and Al would get their bodies back!”

 

\--

 

The hellish world around you melted away, leaving you back in the real world right where you first entered the witch's labyrinth.

“Mami...” You said as tears welled up in your eyes.

“[Name], what happened? Where’s Mami?” Ed asked, running to your side.

At the mention of the blonde’s name, you began bawling your eyes out. “Mami’s dead… That thing ate her.”

 

\--

 

You unloaded the whole truth to them. Everything from how you met Mami to the concept of the magical girls, your training to become one, the witches, Mami’s death and your transformation, along with your wish.

That night you couldn’t sleep. Images of Mami’s death played in your mind over and over, like a broken record, keeping you awake.

The next morning was happier. True to Kyubey’s word, your wish had come true and Ed and Al had their original bodies back. Tears of joy ran down your eyes as you watched them. You just wished that Mami could see them too.

 

\--

 

You sat in silence in the darkened train station, staring at your Soul Gem. Its bright [colour] light was fading and being replaced by darkness. “[Name], there you are.” Ed said as he sat next to you. “I’ve been looking all over for you. You can’t just run off like that.”

“Do you still remember the law of equivalent exchange?” You spoke softly.

“Of course.”

“If one person is granted happiness, then someone else is cursed with equal misery.” You said, not taking your eyes away from your gem. “That’s how the universe works and that’s how it is for us magical girls.”

“[Name], your Soul Gem.” Ed said in a worried tone.

“I managed to kill a few witches, but I know I’m not enough.” You said.

“I really am an idiot.” As those words left your mouth, a tear rolled down your face, hitting the now black Soul Gem. The gemstone cracked before shattering completely, taking the form of a Grief Seed. Your body became limp as strong winds created by the Grief seeds blew both your body and Ed away.

“[NAME]!”

 

\--

 

As Ed opened his eyes, he saw something he wished he didn’t. In front of him was a giant witch, ready to attack. Grabbing your limp body, he ran as fast as he could, searching for the portal that would take him out of this horrid place.

Once in the real world again, he called his brother over, who was still looking outside the train station. Setting your body down on a bench, he tried to wake you up. But you wouldn’t do anything. Fearing the worst, he placed his hand on your neck, only to not find any pulse. Your body was ice cold. No heartbeat. No breathing. You were gone.

_ “I suspect you don’t want me around either, huh?” _ Kyubey’s voice rand in the abandoned train station.

“What happened to her? You turned her into a magical girl, you should know what just happened.” Ed yelled out in anger, gripping onto the creature’s neck.

“On this planet you call women who have yet to become adults “girls”. Since they’ll eventually turn into witches, it only makes sense to call them “magical girls.”” Kyubey explained.  _ “When a magical girl becomes a witch, a massive amount of energy is dispersed. It’s my job to collect that energy and give it to the universe.” _

“You… YOU USED HER! You LIED to her!” Ed yelled, his grip becoming tighter with each passing second. “HOW COULD YOU?! What did she ever do to deserve this?!”

_ “I will admit that I didn’t mention all the consequences at first to make the deal sound more appealing, but had she simply asked, I would have gladly told her everything.” _ Kyubey reasoned.  _ “This energy is keeping the universe alive. You should be happy. You get to live another day. Your friend made a noble sacrifice. And so did all the other magical girls. This is the fate of all magical girls. The only way she would have survived was if she never became a magical girl in the first place.” _

 

\--


	3. Anime and stuff everyone's into

\--

 

Ed’s favourite anime is Yu-Gi-Oh (probably 5Ds). He even has a card collection of his own.

Al is all about Naruto.

(All of this is backed up by one of the 4 panel comic stips at the end of volume 17 of the manga. When I first read that I couldn’t stop laughing.)

[Name] would probably be into isekai. She’d rant for hours on end about how SAO is trash, but it’s still a bit of a guilty pleasure for her. She bets she could 1v1 Kirito any day. Her other favourite genre is magical girl. She just really likes anything with fantasy and magical powers tbh.

 

\--

 

[Name] grew up watching Winx Club and always wished she could be a fairy too. (Not that I know what that’s like, since I totally haven’t done this. Not at all.)

This started her love for magical girls and fantasy. She still goes back and watches a few episodes every once in a while.

(I’m totally not self projecting. Absolutely not.)

 

\--

 

Whenever any of them is sick or they just have free time (either of witch is rare), Ed, Al and [Name] have ‘movie/anime/manga/light novel/etc night’ where they treat themselves and watch and/or read anything together. Last time they watched Naruto Shippuden, since it was Al’s turn to choose. They all have fun with the hype moments and deconstructing the plot holes.

 

\--

 

Ed's recent favourite is Dr. Stone. The three of them watch it together each week and make predictions as to where the story will go next. (Btw, if you still haven't watched it, you should. If you like Fullmetal Alchemist, I'm sure you'll love Dr. Stone. The best way I can describe it is one sentence is: Edward Elric teaches noobs how minecraft redstone works)

 

\--


End file.
